


Of Brett and Pack

by Akutenshi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutenshi/pseuds/Akutenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason lets slip that Liam may have a crush on Brett. The pack won't stop teasing him about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Brett and Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the amazing [liamsdunbar](http://liamsdunbar.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr because she is like the the queen of Briam and her blog makes my day. Actually inspired by [this](http://liamsdunbar.tumblr.com/post/97172372872/someone-pls-write-a-fic-were-the-pack-teases-liam) prompt.

  
****

****

~*~

It all starts with Mason if he’s being honest with himself. Liam is just stashing a few things in his locker before heading off to meet up with the rest of the Lacrosse team. They have an away game against Devenford Prep today and the bus is supposed to leave soon. Mason is with him as usual, the traitorous best friend that he is, going on about the math test they had earlier where he’s sure the answer to number 12 was 2 or something. He zoned out a bit after a while, Mason just gets like this sometimes about school and there’s no stopping him once he starts. Liam’s not complaining though, he rather fight against the boredom of math than more Berserkers.

It’s been a few weeks since Mexico happened and Liam is still reeling from the whole thing. The creepy cougar lady. . . or was she a jaguar?. . . turning Scott into a Berserker trying to get them to kill him, Derek’s crazy uncle who planned the whole thing, all right on the heels of the numerous assassins that were trying to kill all of them and the school term has barely even started. He has no idea how Scott and the others handle it all and then just go back to school like it’s no big deal but he’s managing. It helps that he has Scott, Stiles and the rest of the pack looking out for him though. They’ve even taken a liking to Mason which is good because Liam’s not sure how he’d get through all of this without his best friend.

It’s as they’re walking down the hall towards the locker room that Mason shifts gears completely asking, “So what’s the deal with you and Brett anyways?” making Liam trip over his own feet. He recovers quickly enough before making a complete face plant to the hall floor thanks to his werewolf reflexes but not fast enough for Mason not to notice. When Liam turns to him, he’s got this amused look on his face.

“What do you mean ‘deal’? Brett hates me; I thought you knew that already?” At that Mason just gives him this flat look that says he’s totally not buying it.

“Dude I don’t know what happened, mainly because you won’t tell me anything these days,” Mason emphasises with a pointed glare. Liam winces. “But,” Mason continues, glare vanished, “Ever since all that stuff with Garret, it feels like you guys aren’t at each other’s throats anymore.”

Liam shrugs and says “I guess we just came to an understanding,” Which is a huge understatement. It’s not like he doesn’t want to tell Mason everything but he’s probably safer not knowing. How are you supposed to tell your best friend that the Lacrosse team captain bit you and turned you into a werewolf after which you found out that your long-time rival is also a werewolf and for a while you were both hunted down by assassins after which said rival helped you overcome a crippling fear? It sounds crazy to him and he’s lived it, so he adds on a quick, “We just sort of found some common ground.”

Mason seems to consider this for a moment and by the time he opens his mouth to speak again, they’re at the locker room door and Liam can hear coach yelling at the team to get their stuff together and asking where Liam is. “You remember that thing I said about you giving Brett to me?”

Liam can’t help the wistful smile that touches his face at the memory of Mason’s antics as he opens the door to the locker room. Liam turns to Mason and is met by one of his broad smiles except this one has a teasing edge to it. “Well I’ve decided,” Mason says eyes bright “I think it’d be much better if you kept him for yourself,” Liam stares at him for a minute totally confused before Mason adds, “I think you guys would be cute together,” and Liam’s jaw drops.

“Wha. . . wh. . . huh?” Liam manages to stammer out even though he’s pretty sure Mason’s words knocked all the air right out of his lungs.

“I’m your best friend,” Mason says all sagely, placing a hand on his shoulder, smile now full on teasing, “I think I can tell when you have a crush man,” and he lets out a little laugh as Liam’s entire face turns red.

“I’m not. . . I do not have a crush on Brett Talbot,” Liam says as firmly as he possibly can while staring at the floor, face turning redder by the second. Sure Brett is attractive in a really obvious kind of way; what with his tall toned build and brilliant blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and the way when he smiles it always has this edge of confidence to it that makes you just . . .  
Liam shakes his head adamantly “I don’t!” he tacks on with finality aiming a reprimanding glare at his best friend which only serves to make him laugh harder.

“Whatever you say man,” Mason says trying to reign in his laughter. He hoists his backpack up on his shoulders, “I’ll see you at the game, Lydia said that I could ride with her.” He gives Liam one last amused smile before looking past him to the doorway and lifting a hand in a wave “Good luck with the game guys,” and then he’s off down the hall.

Liam spins around so quickly he feels a little dizzy. Standing right in the doorway he sees Kira and right behind her there is Stiles with Scott’s hand over his mouth as if trying to keep him from breaking into the raucous laughter that is shining through his light brown eyes. Scott looks like he’s holding back some laughter of his own. Liam’s can actually feel the red in his face darken and spread to his toes. Kira, who is looking at Liam with an apologetic look on his face grabs his hand and pulls him into the locker room pushing him straight past Scott and Stiles muttering something about coach sending them to find him and the bus being here in ten minutes. Liam can barely hear her over the panic brought on by embarrassment. Liam likes to think that he knows Scott and Stiles really well by this point and from that look in Stiles’ eyes Liam just knows he’s never going to let this go.

Liam doesn’t speak to anyone while he gets his stuff together and he somehow manages to luck out and winds up sitting alone when they all board the bus to Devenford. Every now and then he can hear Stiles mutter something about little Liam Talbot from the back seat where he’s sitting with Scott and Kira and he starts considering how hard it would be to find a new best friend and maybe a new pack too.

  
****

****

~*~

Liam decides to stay on the bus. They pulled up to Devenford Prep about ten minutes ago, the rest of the team was off in about three. When coach tried to get him to go with the team Liam just reminded him that he used to go to this school so he’s okay to find them when its time to get ready. Coach mutters his frustrations but leaves Liam alone. Liam wasn’t hiding per say, just…stalling. He could feel eyes on him from outside the bus but he absolutely refused to look. Liam stayed on the bus for a few more minutes just checking his phone, a couple texts from Mason; the first letting him know that he was with Lydia and Malia and they were on their way to the game. He ignored the rest when he saw Brett’s name.

When he can’t put it off for much longer Liam grabs his bag and makes his way off the bus. He’s not really worried about coming back to the school after getting kicked out. He doesn’t care too much about the whispers or even the looks some of the teachers are going to give him. The thing he’d much rather avoid all together is the guy waiting for him at the doors of the bus as he steps off, smirk in place, eyes bright and looking right at him.

“I just wanted to wish you a good game,” Brett says, somehow managing to look both sincere and teasing at the same time.

Liam hefts his duffle higher up onto his shoulder and looks away as he accepts the hand Brett offers. “Yea thanks, you too.” Brett’s grip is strong around his and his hands are warm. Liam tells himself that’s the reason he can feel his own palms beginning to sweat. He makes to pull his hand back but Brett’s grip seems to tighten a bit as if in anticipation. Liam chances a glance at Brett’s face but has to turn away again. Brett’s smirk has shifted into something different, something warmer. . . something Liam would rather not think about right now.

Brett shifts himself so that Liam has no choice but to look at him before saying “I’m glad that you’re here”. He says this softly like, it’s a secret just for Liam to hear, his eyes locked on Liam’s, and suddenly its harder for Liam to breathe. Liam can feel his heart start to beat a bit faster and he knows that Brett can hear it too if the way his smile morphs into a satisfied grin is anything to go by. Brett takes a step closer to Liam and then another… And why is his hand still in Brett’s? Someone might think they’re holding hands, which they aren’t. They most definitely are not holding hands. Brett takes one more step towards Liam into his personal space and Liam just can’t get his feet to move. . . of course this is when Scott shows up.

Scott wedges himself in between them forcing Brett to let go of Liam’s hand and take a few steps back. His back is to Liam so he can’t see his expression but Brett seems to take on an heir of confusion for a second before he starts laughing. He takes a few more steps backwards and raises his hands in surrender before saying, laugher still ringing in his voice “I’ll see you on the field,” He’s talking to the both of them but he’s looking right at Liam. He looks back to Scott and starts laughing anew and then he’s gone. For a moment, the only thing Liam can think about is how bright that laugh was. He thinks that Brett should laugh like that more often.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring after where Brett vanished around a corner till he registers the slight trembles of the body in front of him. He looks up to see Scott looking right at him, eyes only just fading back from red to brown, eyebrow lifted and laughter barely contained. Liam groans and lets his head fall back against the side of the bus.

“So. . . You and Brett huh?” Scott asks, tone implying it’s not a question at all and Liam can feel what is now becoming the familiar burn of a blush creep its way up onto his cheeks. He covers his face with his hand, Scott laughs and Liam wonders if he could actually get away with punching him.

“It’s not like that,” Liam states, hands still over his face.

“Really, so you don’t have a crush on him?” Scott asks through his laughter.

“Of course not!” Liam balls his fists and levels Scott with a glare. Scott is completely unfazed.

“I can hear your heartbeat remember?” Scott reminds him still laughing. Before Liam can say anything Scott wraps his arm around his shoulder and starts walking him in the direction of the field where the rest of the team is no doubt gathered. “Come on,” Scott says, “We’ve gotta start running warm ups soon,”

They walk in silence for a while, enough time for Liam’s frustration to fade into embarrassment. “I can’t believe you alpha’d Brett,” Liam mutters under his breath.

Scott burst into another laugh, jostling Liam with the arm that’s still resting easily on his shoulder. His head turns to glance at Liam, huge smile and bright eyed when he says, “You’re my beta man. I can’t just let any old werewolf come and take you away,”

Liam groans and shrugs Scott’s arm off his shoulder before breaking away from him on his way to the field. Scott laughs louder and Liam pretends not to hear him. He is definitely going to look for a new alpha.

  
****

****

~*~

Mason and the others don’t get there until their warm ups are over. There is still a few minutes to go till the game is supposed to start and they’re just about ready to go so he’s making his way over to his friends when it happens.

He’s right in front of the bleachers when he feels eyes on him from across the field. He looks up to find Brett’s piercing blue eyes tracking him as he walks. Liam stops dead in his tracks. Brett is shirtless. Brett is shirtless and looking at him. Liam can’t help it, his eyes start to skims over every inch of exposed flesh. He can’t help but wonder what it would be like to run his hands down that chest and over those toned abs and then lower still . . . Liam jolts. His eyes snap back up to Brett’s face and he’s smiling. The bastard is actually smiling. He’s giving Liam this look, eyes focused, as if it’s just the two of them on the field and for a second Liam starts feel it too. All the noises fade and all the lights go out and all that’s left is him and Brett. Brett who is still looking at him and Liam doesn’t think he could look away even if he wanted to. Brett’s smile is warm, lips inviting and Liam wonders, though not for the first time if he’s being completely honest with himself, what it would be like to have them pressed against his own. As the thought brings itself to the forefront, as if somehow reading his mind Brett’s tongue darts in a slow teasing motion to lick his lips and Liam feels like he’s on fire.

“Liam!” Malia say as she steps directly in front of him, blocking his line of sight, voice raised in a way that lets him know it’s not the first time she’s calling out to him. “What’s the matter with you?” she asks nose wrinkled in disdain, “You reek of need.”

“W. .Wh..What?” he gets out just as to his right Stiles and Scott break into a fit of laughter. Where did they come from?

Malia turns to look over her shoulder then back at Liam, “Is it that one? Is that the one you want?” she lifts a thumb and gestures in the direction of Brett. Scott and Stiles’ laughter intensifies and Liam would have glared at them if he wasn’t quite so embarrassed.

He risks a glance over at Brett, hoping against hope. Brett is standing there, game shirt on now and he’s laughing. He’s not looking at Liam anymore, already moving to join his team’s warm up but he is laughing. Liam knows without a doubt that he heard what Malia said, stupid werewolf hearing, and just like that he goes from majorly embarrassed to completely mortified. He lets himself fall back into the open seat on the bleachers behind him and, with the sounds of Scott and Stiles’ ongoing laughter in his ears, starts contemplating why he continues to associate with these people.

Within seconds the others are there, Kira looking on apologetically while Lydia and Mason just look confused. Malia turns to Stiles, a bit confused herself, “He’s upset, why is he upset?”

Scott and Stiles have finally stopped laughing, Stiles wiping imaginary tears from his eyes as he says and Scott looking at Liam as if he’s an angry puppy that needs a hug. Kira is the one who answers her. “Liam is just a little. . . sensitive when it comes to Brett,” she give Liam a supportive smile and he just gapes at her.

“I am not sensitive. Even if I was it wouldn’t have anything to do with him!” Liam protest. Scott and Stiles start laughing again but at least this time they’re trying to contain themselves. Mason who seems to have caught on takes the seat next to Liam and places an arm around his shoulder. When Liam looks at him, Mason is trying to give him an apologetic look but it loses something with the way he’s barely able to contain his own laughter.

“You should just ask him out already” Everyone turns to look at Lydia. She’s fidgeting with her nails, bored expression on her face, like she could be less interested in the current conversation. Liam couldn’t agree more. She looks up from her nails at Liam and continues “He obviously likes you, you don’t need super senses to see that,”  
“He doesn’t.” Liam says hating the vulnerability he can hear in his own voice. “I mean why would he?” He looks down at his feet, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes.

“If he doesn’t, then he’s an idiot” Mason says next to him tightening his grip around Liam’s shoulder. “A really hot idiot though,” and Liam looks up at that, his face somewhere between incredulous and amusement. “What? He’s really hot!”

“He is,” Lydia agrees, glancing over at Brett on the field where he’s just wrapping up his teams warm ups.

“Hmm, he kind of is,” Malia adds, prompting Stiles to make an indignant squawking noise. Stiles gets this offended look on his face and everyone just starts to laugh.

Scott takes a seat on Liam’s other side nudging him with his elbow asking “You good man?” Liam looks over at Scott. He’s smiling but under that Liam can see signs of genuine concern and a whole lot of adoration. He takes a quick glance around at the rest of his friends to see that they all wear similar expression and in that moment Liam remember why these people are his friends. Remembers why he went to Mexico in to save two of them. These people are Liam’s family. These people are his Pack.

“Yea,” he says, smile morphing into a full on grin as he looks back at Scott. “I think I am.” Coach blows the whistle for the team to form up letting them all know that the game is about to start. Liam, Scott Stiles and Kira say their goodbyes as their friends wish them luck and seat themselves in the bleachers. As Liam makes his way onto the field he feels that familiar rush he associates with playing lacrosse start to build within him as well as the comfort from having a familiar group of friends in the stands cheering them on. He focuses on those feelings, leaving everything else on the sidelines. The whistle is blown, the game begins.

  
****

****

~*~

They win the game. He scores the last goal after Kira manages to pass the ball to him at the last second. In the moments following the win things get a little bit hectic. The team is going wild over the first win of the season not to mention getting a win on Devenford who’ve beaten them twice now. The side of the stands with their supporters are causing an uproar and when Liam looks over he notices that Scott’s mom and the sheriff are there too. Before Liam knows what’s going on, he’s being hoisted up onto Scott and Stiles shoulders, surrounded but the entire team as the bask in their win. Liam’s eyes roam over the crowd and land on Brett who is off to the side. Brett’s smiling at him with so much warmth it grows infectious because soon Liam starts to feel it spreading through him. Liam looks away.

After things have calmed down a bit and they’ve all changed out of their lacrosse gear, Liam and his friends meet up back out by the bleachers and start making plans to celebrate. They decide on taking a trip out to Lydia’s lake house for what Stiles keeps calling “Pack Bonding” which they all just know is him making another attempt to get them all to watch Star Wars. Scott’s mom and the Sheriff congratulate them on the win and make to leave since the Sheriff still has some work to do back at the station and Mrs. McCall has to work another night shift.

With a plan for the night, Liam and his friends start making their way to the parking lot, where they’ll split off into Lydia’s car and Stiles’s jeep which the sheriff drove down in. They’re about to round the corner to the parking lot when Brett appears in front of them. He’s changed out of his lacrosse gear and is now wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. Liam can’t help but noticed the way the shirt molds itself so perfectly to Brett’s body, showing off the curves and contour of every muscle.

“Congrats on the win,” Brett says speaking to all of them but not once taking his eyes off of Liam.

“Thanks, it was a good game,” Liam says staring right back.

Someone clears his throat and that’s when Liam remembers that his friends are all still there, looking between him and Brett with amused expression, all of them. Liam cheeks flush. Scott is the who says “We’ll wait for you in the parking lot,” and though Stiles looks like he’s about to protest they all start walking again. Mason give him little thumbs up when he’s out of Brett’s line of sight and then it’s just Liam and Brett left standing there alone outside of the school building.

A few seconds go by in silence, just the two of them staring at each other before Liam figures he should actually say something before things get any more awkward. “I never got a chance to thanked you,” when all Brett does is raise an eyebrow he adds on, “For that stuff you said about me being lucky to have Scott as my alpha and you know, helping me deal with my fear.”

Brett smiles at that “I was just trying to help,” he shrugs and takes a step closer to Liam, “That’s what people do when they like someone right?”

Liam’s eyes widen a bit, “You like me?”

Brett nods “I like you quite a lot actually. Can’t seem to get you out of my mind,” He takes another step closer. Liam is pretty sure breathing was never this hard before. Brett takes one more step and now, for the second time today, he is all up in Liam’s personal space and Liam can’t find it in him to take a step back.

Liam knows he should say something but he can’t seem to find any words. Brett is close enough that Liam can feel the heat radiating off of him in the cool evening air. Brett reaches out and grabs hold of Liam’s hand. His grip is loose enough that Liam could pull away if he wanted to but that’s thing, isn’t it? He doesn’t want to. He finds himself shifting his hand in Brett’s till he can entwine their fingers and Brett’s just grins down at him, teeth bright and on display. Liam finds himself giving a shy smile of his own in return.

“I think I might like you too,” Liam speaks the words softly into the small space between them. His head is tilted up so that he can meet Brett’s eyes but they seem to be focused on Liam’s lips. As if by reflex his tongue shoots out to lick them, Brett’s eyes following the motion.

“Might?” Brett still hasn’t taken his eyes off of Liam’s mouth, “Anything I can do to change that?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. In a frightening display of speed, Brett pulls Liam in by their joined hands, removing the little space that was left between them. He turns them so that around and backs Liam up until he’s up against wall of the school building and then his lip are own Liam’s.

It’s timid at first, as if he’s afraid that Liam will still pull away. Liam doesn’t, instead reaching his free hand up and wrapping it around Brett’s neck to pull him impossibly closer. The kiss turns hungry now that Brett knows that Liam wants this, somehow heated but still gentle. Liam gasps when Brett’s free hand finds its way under his shirt to skim up the rigid line of Liam’s spine. The contact is electric. Brett uses the hand on Liam’s back to pull them closer together and Liam can feel the hardening length of Brett’s dick through the layers of cloths they both have on as he grinds his hips into Liam.

Liam lets out a needy little moan against Brett’s lips who take it as an invitation to lick his way into Liam’s mouth, tongue shooting out to tangle itself with Liam’s. Liam’s hand slides up Brett’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair, pulling his curls a little rough but the moan Brett lets out into his mouth is not one of protest.

Suddenly Brett pulls back. He rests his forehead against Liam so that they’re breathing the same air. Liam tries to surge forward but Brett just pulls back further. Brett raises an eyebrow. “Okay, so I definitely like you alright,” and then using the hand still tangled in Bretts hair, and maybe a bit of werewolf strength, Liam pulls Brett back in and crushes their lips together again to wipe the smirk off of Brett’s face.

They stay like that for a while longer, pressed up against the walls of Devenford prep making out. Brett guides his hand down Liam’s lower back till he has a firm grip on Liam’s ass. He hoist Liam up of the ground forcing Liam to wrap his legs around Bretts waist. Brett kisses him with passion, tongue thrusting into Liam’s mouth to the same rhythm to which his hips are rutting against Liams. Its intense and passionate and Liam feels like his entire body is on fire. His mind fogged up with the feel over Brett’s hand on his ass and the taste of Brett on his lips and the smell of breath just smothering him.

Liam is lost in the sensation of Brett so caught up in the heady feeling that he doesn’t even notice the series of cat calls that start ringing out through the quiet evening until Brett pulls back a bit. They both look up to see Scott, Stiles down near the edge of the building closest to the parking lot and Liam groans in frustration, head falling back against the wall while Brett lets out a little laugh under his breath as he sets Liam back down onto the floor.

“This is so embarrassing” Liam mumbles to himself pouting a little

Brett leans in close and whispers “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed” before taking a proper step back putting some distance between them. Liam knows he’s blushing and should probably be embarrassed by that too but with the way Brett is looking at him right now he can’t really find it in him to care.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Scott says, walking up to them not looking sorry at all, “but Lydia is ready to go” He looks at the two of them, both still gazing at each other as if he hadn’t even spoken, locked in their own little world. “Brett you want to come with?”

Brett give Liam this a curious look as if to ask permission. “You can if you want,” he says looking away, “We’re just going to sit around and watch some stupid movie.” Liam can feel the heat rising in his face but tries to ignore it.

Brett grabs Liam’s chin between his forefinger and thumb and tilts his head until he can kiss him, soft and sweet before whispering over his lips, “I’d love to,” He pulls back from Liam, pulling him off the wall by the hand he hasn’t yet let go and turns to Scott “What movie?”

Scott tills his head to the side pretending to think. He angles his head towards Stiles “Its Star Trek right?”

“STAR WARS!” Stiles shouts indignantly, his face contorting in a hilarious mixture of disappointment and frustration. Liam and Scott both start to laugh.

“I love Star Wars,” Brett says and all eyes cut to him, laughter silenced.

Stiles expression goes from shocked to excited and in seconds, he’s at Brett’s side, arm over his shoulder. “I knew I liked you. You get to ride in the jeep,” Stiles proclaims as he starts walking towards the parking lot taking Brett with him. Liam follows at Brett’s side since their hands are still held together by their entwined fingers and he can’t find it in himself to let go.

When they’re almost to the jeep, Stiles turns his head to look Brett over as if giving him some sort of inspection “So Brett, what are your intentions with our young Liam?”

Brett lets out a startled laugh just as Liam groans, covering his face with his free hand. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Scott smiling down at him and Liam decides that between the warmth in Scott’s smile and the surge of energy he feels from having his hand in Brett’s, what’s a little embarrassment between pack.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first thing I've written in years because of reasons so hopefully it isn't too bad. I'll try to start writing more again and maybe work my way up to a bigger project. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think.


End file.
